Still Family
by Lady Merlin
Summary: Lord Alan Returns [oneshot]


Something random. I don't own anyone. Yeah.

Alan. Lord Alan of Trebond. The father of two of the greatest people on earth. Alanna, Lady knight and Thom, Black Robe Mage. Rerestructer of the dead and Kings Champion. But he knew none of this. Until One day, he requested the Black God to go back to send him back to visit his grandchildren. And having the evil and ironic sense of humor he had, the Black God sent him back. This is when all the problems started…

Court was in Session. All the courtiers, as usual, were bantering away with the king, lightheartedly discussing topics relevant to the kingdom. Suddenly, in a flash of light, a figure appeared in the middle of the room. Silent, all the courtiers watched in amazement. Jon watched as a familiar face appeared in front of him. What? It looked like Alanna, but had Thom's eyes… Suddenly it struck him. He was Lord Alan of Trebond… Alanna's father. The thought was, scary…

"Good Day sir." Jon greeted politely.

"Good day sir. I couldn't help but notice that you're in the King's seat. Are you King?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Who are you? And Where is King Roald?" (A/N: that is his name right?)

"My father is dead, and I am Jonathan of Conte, but everyone calls me Jon."

"Of course not, Your highness."

"No, I mean it."

"No thank you. Have you heard anything of my daughter? Lady Alanna of Trebond? Or Sir Thom of Trebond? My son?"

"Oh dear…"

"What?"

"This is going to take a long time to explain."

"I have a week."

Just then, A knight burst into the room. "Sir, The Champion is in a duel with another challenger!"

"Not again!" Jon rolled his eyes. And he jumped off his throne and stalked towards the court yards. All his court followed. It was always interesting to see the Champion duel. (A/N: WOOHOO! Go 'Lanna!) (Lol) In a few minutes, they had reached the yard and as expected, it was surrounded by people. They just parted for Jon. Lord Alan reached the front to see a very short man in chain mail battling a tall hefty man. Quite obviously, the tall one was the kings champion was the tall one. The fight was vicious, but the short one dodged blows that the hefty one flung at him. He ducked with the agility of a deer. He carried his sword with ease and power. Any blow dealt by him, was effective. The men all around were cheering the champion on. The battle was soon over, champion loosing by miles. Yet everyone was cheering on.

What had the world come to? Lord Alan thought. The short knight came out of the arena. Jon stood infront of him. "How many times do I have to tell you, DO NOT Duel Like that!" his voice rose to a yell. The crowd looked unaffected like it was normal. The man lifted up his helmet and Lord Alan saw brilliant red hair. Was it possible? That his son, was the champion?

"Oh come one Jon. You've got to be kidding." Came a rather female-ish voice.

"Hey, uhm, Alan,"

"Why're you calling me Alan?"

"Your dad. He's uhm," The King stumbled.

"Yes?"

He sighed in exasperation. "just turn around."

The short man spun round and both of them felt faint. Alanna because she was looking at her long dead father and Lord Alan because he was looking at his daughter's purple eyes.

Silence echoed. "father?"

"Alanna?"

Alanna turned away and sat down. "this is not possible. This is not happening to me."

"How did you become a knight? Do these people know about it or are you hiding?"

"They know father."

"What did you do? Squander all my money on bribes to get in?" he asked rudely.

"Father…" she closed her eyes and began taking in deep breaths. And all her friends rose to the occasion.

"Sir, she has earned her shield! She is the first Lady Knight in the realm for many years." Gary said.

"Yeah, her legend is one that none of our neighbours can match!" Jon said.

"And she had to disguise herself as a boy for a few of her years."

"and she killed an enemy to the throne."

"and made alliance with the Bahzir!"

"And, she's a mother…" piped in a new voice. Everyone turned to see a 12 year old Thom.

"Who might you be?"

"I'm her son, Thom, Mage in training. I think you should be proud. So many people respect her. She has done so much. And she is not dishonorable. She has her own pride. She turned down Uncle Jon's proposal. Sorry Uncle." He said with a nod of his head. Jon grinned.

Thayet came along and placed her hand on her husband's shoulder. "And she saved me from Sarain, and brought home the Dominion jewel. She led a revolution. Now Lady Knights are common. Thanks to her." Lord Alan still looked harsh, but less than before.

"But she lied to me!"

"Because you wouldn't listen to her!" George said loudly.

"Who are you?"

"Her husband…"

"Love, relax." Alanna said quietly. George quieted down instantly. It was not normal for Alanna to be quiet. She looked him in the eye with a steely glance. "father, or whatever. I don't give a damn what you think. I did what I loved. I did it for my country. I gained Love, a family, hope, and a future. Really, do you expect me to have gone to the convent?"

"Then what happened to Thom?"

Silence still prevailed. Alanna looked down. "his power was too great for him to handle. He was corrupted by that traitor, Roger, and he was eaten inside out. He died."

"What? My son is dead?" Lord Alan asked.

Alanna nodded, just then, another messenger interrupted. "Lady Alanna, Riders have attacked on out border. We need help."

"I'm on it. I'd love to stay and chat, but I have work to do." Alanna said to her father. And turned around and walked away. Suddenly, A tall man burst into the room.

"You came back from the dead, didn't you?" he asked.

"uh, yes."

"Well, this is a strange magical incidence, which has to be examined thoroughly…" and trailed of murmuring something in another language. A woman ran into the room after him.

"Sorry, This is my husband, Black Robe of Tortall. I am Daine, Wildmage. Are you Alanna's father?"

"Yes."

"You must be proud of her." Numair was still taking down notes.

"I'm still in shock. My daughter? A knight of the realm?"

"Haha, please. She had done great deeds. She is so famous and one of my first and best friends after I ran away from my village. They threw me out."

"why?"

"I uh, ran wild with the wolves because my wild magic overcame my humanity."

"woah."

"oh, wait, hang on." She said holding up a hand. "Sorry, I gotta go!" and shapeshifted into a falcon an flew off.

"No Daine, WAIT!" Numair yelled. "crap. Oh well, at least I have you." And began questioning him.

Later on, at the end of the week, "Alanna,"

"yes father?"

"It's coming to the end of my time here."

"Yes."

"And Alanna, I just wanted to say, that I do love you, and I am proud of you. As proud as a father can be."

"really?"

"yes."

"Thank you father."

They fell into an embrace. "I love you father." She mumbled.

"I-I love you too." He said into her hair, and sat down weakly. He knew it was time. "Alanna, its time."

"Remember me father. I always will." She whispered. He smiled at her before collapsing. Alanna walked out of the room, tears on her cheeks. Nobody would understand. Even though they weren't on wonderful terms, he was her father."

Sad? Tell me…


End file.
